


this is how i like it

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I didn't read this over there are definitely mistakes, M/M, Random & Short, bruh I really wrote another, changlix, literallly so plotless, plotless fic again, some kids are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the germany vlive but we get an insight on changlix's thoughts





	this is how i like it

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this really isn't very good, but it's super fluffly and sweet, just read it ik u want to

"ah- and we're live!"

chan backed away from the camera currently live streaming them to vlive. changbin watched as thousands of stay came to watch them. changbin would be paying attention to what ever was happening but as of now a small blond boy was cuddled up behind him practically begging to be coddled. and trust him, changbin would love to do just that, to turn around and grab him, kiss his freckles and listen to the giggles he elicites with the action. but no. they're live, they can't do more than cuddle, and even with that they can't look like they enjoy it _to_ much.

especially not after PD-nim called the group in, telling them that if they can't reel it in their relationships won't work.

so they reeled it in. changbin only accepted felix's affection off cameras.

and damn! that shit was hard! felix was practically the most  
cuddle-able person in the world! but changbin endured, knowing that once the cameras were off he was free to show felix all of his affections. he must've seemed to spaced out cause felix pinch his side, pulling him back to the real world. changbin had a tendency to get into his head, good thing felix could drag him out.

later in the stream felix came back to his place behind him, throwing his leg over his waist. changbin would have resisted if he could but his hand shot up to grab the boys leg, slightly massaging with his palm. when felix's hand came to rest on top of his own, his instincts kicked in; he spread his fingers and let felix's nimble ones slip through his own as he grabbed on tight. he heard felix giggle from behind him, pleased with the gesture. quickly he remembered that _he can't do this with them watching_ so he shook his hand away from felix's. felix's giggles evaporated in an instant, loosing some of his everlasting happiness. 

"shit" is all changbin thinks. all he wants to do is turn around and tell felix he doesn't want to push him off, that he'd take the affection any day, just-

just not in front of the cameras

felix had an insecurity around being too clingy. he was scared that he was a burden, too much to handle, too _him_. but changbin always tells him w otherwise. shows him that that's what he wants, all of the clinginess, all of the whining, _all of it_.

"bye~"

jisung ended the vlive, taking off his blanket to come and jump on top of minho, laughing with the rest of the boys as minho whines and makes a face.

changbin would be doing the same thing if he wasn't hugging the /fuck/ out of his boyfriend.

as soon as the live ended, changbin whipped around and encased felix in his arms. he immediately accepted the affection, stuffing his face into changbins neck and relaxing his previously tense body. changbin wishes he could stop time, lay here for ever, surrounded by the people he loves. yet everything comes to an end

"eww binnie and felix are doing one of their things"

jisung taunts the young couple in a teasing voice. usually changbin would quip back at him but he doesn't have the hatred in him to do it. felix lifted his head to giggle, a marvelous sound at that. changbin moved to kiss his cheek when another roar of sound from he surrounding boys erupts. although he just chuckles; this is how he likes things.

felix in his arms

his best frie- no,

his /family/ surrounding him

light jokes and clear air

this is how he likes things.

(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡

a movie had turned on, of course it was in german so they understood very little. but it was fun to fill in their own dialogue, tease the characters and remake the dramatic scenes. felix laid with his back on changbin's chest, his boyfriend leaning on a stack of pillows against the head board. as everyone seemed to calm down felix felt a pair of fingers grab his chin and pull him to the side. unsurprisingly changbin's face was now turned to him, leaning closer to him. felix accepted the kiss, what was originally a light peck turned into a stronger one, _a real kiss_ if you will. felix was not usually super keen on making out in front of his friends but no one was watching and- let's be honest, when would felix /ever/ say no to changbin. changbin was not hesitant to push his tongue into his mouth, shifting their positions as he did so. felix now sat on top of changbin, mouths still latched to each other with no abandon. let's remember that they are _literally in front of all their friends_ and this was probably the least ideal place to make out. as changbin's hands creeped their way from his hips to his ass felix pulled back, shaking his head against his black haired boyfriend, who let out an annoyed sigh. upset that he can't make out with his boyfriend where ever he wants. felix giggles in response as he turns back around to try and decipher the shitty german movie.

eventually chan got everyone up and into their own rooms, eyeing changbin and felix on his way out; his way of saying "no funny business". originally changbin and felix were not roomed together but they switched things around, not wanting to sleep in separate beds for longer than they have to.

"babe"

changbin calls for his boyfriend, who emerges from the bathroom, make up off and teeth brushed, a big shirt (binnies obviously) and boxers on. he melted at the sight. changbin picked up his boyfriend, thankful for his toned arms as he scooped him up with ease. dropping him on the bed he watches as felix slightly bounce from the drop, giggling in the cutest way possible. changbin melts  
/again/ and moves to kiss his boyfriends freckles, showing them the proper love they deserve. eventually felix placed his hands on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. smiling into it changbin couldn't help but think

this is how he likes things.

doing the things he loves

with those who he cares for,

his boyfriend in his arms

this is how he likes things.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if ur a slut for changlix and kudos because u can


End file.
